1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a intelligent well watchman pumping and control system which monitors storage water levels typically at remote water wells such as livestock wells where utility power is not available, and then provides electrical power to a well pump on demand as it monitors and analyzes critical equipment safety conditions as well as maintenance and production parameters controlling the water pumping process automatically without the requirements of an on-site operator.
2. Description of the Invention
Water production on remote wells for livestock and other applications have long been problematic in the livestock industry with the typical low production rates of solar pumping systems on deep wells and failure rates along with the maintenance costs and access challenges of windmill water production. Many within the industry have resorted to point of use generators which require repeated trips to the remote well site to fuel and start the generator to pump the required water to satisfy livestock water consumption needs. Solar power has been seen as an effective answer to the challenge, but with solar powered water pumping systems, flow rates on deep water wells are typically very low when compared to the flow rates of a standard deep well pump supported by AC electrical power. Solar energy production is dependent on exposure to sunlight. Water production capabilities will be decreased or can cease in long times of decreased or no sunlight. In some cases, the water production rate of a solar water production system is the primary limiting factor restricting a livestock property to realize its full potential. In solar water production systems that do not utilize level control, water in excess of the amount that can be held by the onsite water storage vessel can spill out of the vessel and be wasted.
Windmill water production is also a common solution to water production issues on remote water well sites. Typically, windmills are very wasteful when producing water. Unless turned off by an operator, windmills pump as long as wind is present. Once the storage vessel is full, excess water generally spills out onto the ground wasting the water and the operating efforts of the windmill. Windmills also tend to be expensive and difficult to maintain, often involving risky and hazardous conditions to the technician performing maintenance.
The point of use generator, though the least expensive up front, can overall be very expensive approach to water production. A generator typically requires an operator making a trip to the site with a container of fuel, fueling the generator, and then starting it along with the deep well pump in the well. Typically, the operator does not wait the several hours that it takes the generator to consume the fuel, but leaves the site understanding that when the generator has consumed all of the fuel, it will stop running. Allowing the generator to run out of fuel under an electrical load in this manner is extremely hazardous to both the generator and the deep well pump, often shortening the operating life of each piece. This practice further can lead to expensive repairs or early replacements of either the generator or the well pump.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,334 and 1,632,188 and 6,699,019 describe methods and apparatus for the pumping and transfer of ground water to the surface for livestock consumption needs. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,334 generally suffers from a limited water production capability as compared to the invention of the well watchman pumping and control systems water production capabilities. The windmill water pumping inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,632,188 and 6,699,019 suffer in areas of accessibility for maintenance operational dependability cost of repairs and water conservation when compared to the invention well watchman pumping and control system.